


I'm going to make this place your home

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Steve Rogers deserves to be happy, heart wrenching fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:11:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: The war was over and it was time for him to go home





	I'm going to make this place your home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I just want Steve to be happy even though I've accepted he's going to die in Endgame, I'm not sure but it's probably like 50-50, but whatever. Marvel can suck it if it happens. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used
> 
> Title is based off of Phillip Phillips "Home"

_ The war is over Steve _

_ We can go home _

He finds himself walking to the backyard. The warm sun rays hitting his face, causing the soldier to shield his eyes before they adjust to the bright light. It’s a spacious yard and the scenery itself is quiet and quaint. He takes a deep breathe in before exhaling. His tense muscles relax as he feels at ease because he feels calm. 

_ This is home _ he tells himself. Steve finds himself looking at a white picket fence, he walks over to it and strokes the wood. A small smile finds itself on his face and he turns around the moment he hears the sounds of a dog barking. Steve gets down on one knee as the golden retriever walks over to him and starts licking his face.

“Easy boy,” Steve chuckles as the dog lays kisses. He places a gentle hand on the dog’s head. “I’ve always dreamed of having a dog when I had my own home.” His heart swells as he says those three words. 

The dog starts heading over to another gate and Steve follows. He opens it and continues to follow the dog. His ears hear the sounds of water and notices a lake. The dog sits at the end of the dock and Steve sits next to him. The soldier takes a good look of the scenery and feels at peace. He feels a sense of peace that he hasn’t felt in ages. 

_ We can go home _

The words that Peggy said to him in his hex induced dream continue to ring in his head. 

Steve closes his eyes and tilts his head up. “If this is a dream I don’t want to wake up.” 

“Then be grateful it isn’t a dream.” Steve’s eyes open and quickly gets up. His heart skips a beat at the scene in front of him. The sun had begun to set making the woman in front of him glow so radiantly. Her hair giving off a soft glow and her eyes shining as bright as diamonds. “I thought I’d find you here.”

Steve is too preoccupied looking at her that he doesn’t notice a small whimper until she stands a bit closer. He looks down and sees what she’s holding. Steve can feel the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. 

“He’s beautiful.”

The woman giggles, “You say that every time you look at James.”

Steve looks up at her. Cerulean eyes meet emerald. “Natasha,” he breathes out her name. She smiles and cradles their son in one arm while her hand cups her husband’s face. Her wedding ring glows softly as the sun continues to set. Steve places his left hand on hers and kisses the inside of her palm. “My wife.”

Natasha’s eyes soften and pulls him down for a soft and gentle kiss. “Welcome home,” she whispers against his lips.

Steve remembers the hardships of the fight against Thanos, the aftermath of the snap, fighting Thanos again and nearly dying. He could remember how Natasha had cried and stayed by his side as he was in a coma. He could remember her arms around him and crying as he woke up. Steve could remember the dream he had.

*****

_ Steve finds himself standing on a porch and looking at the scene in front of him. A white picket fence with a beautiful scenery that surrounds the backyard.  _

_ “The war is over Steve, we can go home.” The blonde turns around and sees Peggy wearing a red dress. “We can go home,” she takes his hand and guides him down the stairs and they watch the sun begin to set. _

_ “Am I dead Peggy?” _

_ “No, not yet darling. But you can finally rest Steve, the war is over.” _

_ “My darling boy,” Steve’s eyes widened as he sees another woman. _

_ “Momma?” He runs to her and carefully wraps his arms around her. “Momma, it’s really you.” _

_ “My dear boy, you’ve grown so much.” Sarah hugs her son. “I’m so proud of you.” _

_ Steve pulls away and looks at his mother. “I’ve missed you so much.” _

_ “And I’ve missed you too my sunshine boy.” Sarah strokes his cheek. “It’s time to go home Steve.” _

_ “Home?” _

_ Peggy stands next to his mother and nods. “There’s no more war for you to fight Steve. You can rest now, come home.” _

_ He wants to stay with them both but his heart feels heavy.  _

_ Steve _

_ Steve wake up please _

_ He knows the voice, it brings an ache to his heart. His head turns back to the house as the faint voice continues to call out to him. _

_ “N-Natasha?” He begins to take a few steps but stops and turns to Peggy and his mother. “I’m not really dead, am I?” _

_ Peggy shakes her head. “You are in-between living and dying.” _

_ “It’s your choice Steve, you go back to her or you come home.” _

_ Steve looks at two of the most important women in his life before looking at the house. Steve truly never felt at peace until he met Natasha. The memories he had with her, how easy they fell into a partnership that grew day by day. Their partnership grew into friendship and which grew into something else, it was love and he knew it.  _

_ “Steve,” Peggy’s voice called out to him. _

_ He looked at them and smiled. “I’m going home,” with that he walked back to the house.  _

_ What makes you happy, the words Sam had asked him years ago. He couldn’t give an answer because he had none, but now he did. _

_ He was going home. _

_ Home was wherever Natasha was. _

*****

Steve’s thumb gently stroked her cheek and smiled “I’m home,” he looked down at his son and his smile grew, “I’m home.”


End file.
